


Privacy

by katikat



Category: Our Skyy (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Privacy is the spring of naughty thoughts… (Unbeta'd)
Relationships: Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Privacy

Pete’s dad gives them a house as a graduation gift. When they try to refuse - seriously, it’s a _house_ , not a ballpoint _pen_! - he just laughs it off, saying, “Don’t tell me you two wouldn’t enjoy a little privacy!” They don’t blush at that. _Really_.

So, a house. 

All white walls and big windows and a little green garden, too. All theirs. And in need of… _consecrating_ , one could say. In a polite company. Or rather not at all. Well, Pete _would_. And then Kao would have to elbow him. Or maybe stomp on his foot. 

_Anyway_.

That first night, finally _all alone_ , they enjoy their very new, very thick and very comfy mattress. They enjoy it thoroughly and in many different ways, most of which are not of the quiet sort. But now they can. Privacy, a good thing that. 

Still, in the morning Pete wakes up all alone and that comfy mattress suddenly feels way too big. That won’t do. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, off he goes to search for his wayward lover. _Really, the one day they do_ not _have to get up_ , he grumbles.

But when he finds Kao… Pete falls in love all over again.

Because Kao’s in the kitchen, obviously cooking breakfast. He’s in his boxer shorts and that ratty t-shirt he uses for sleeping wear and he’s swaying his hips to the rhythm of the melody he’s humming under his breath. His bare feet slap quietly against the tiles as he dances a step this way and a step that way, waving his spatula as the song’s beat demands it.

And Pete is in love. To see his lover so at ease, it’s just _perfect_.

He crosses the kitchen and wraps his arms around Kao from behind, snuggling in close. Kao jumps a little with a startled “Oi!” but when he realizes it’s Pete, he laughs softly and leans back. Still, he smacks Pete’s arm lightly. “Do not jump a guy handling hot stuff!” 

Grinning, Pete nibbles on Kao’s neck. “ _Jump_ a guy, huh?” he mumbles between playful nips. “I’m all for _jumping_ a guy handling _hot stuff_ , especially when that _hot stuff_ he’s handling is _me_.”

Kao snorts as he shuts down the stove and moves the pan aside; he _knows_ Pete, after all! “ _Hot stuff_ , huh?” he teases, trying to sound ironic or condescending but only managing amused.

Pete takes Kao by the hips and turns him around, glaring at him from only a few inches away. “You don’t think your boyfriend is hot?” he grumbles reproachfully.

Fighting down a smile, Kao replies, eyes twinkling, “Oh, he’s a _real stud_. Do you know him?” 

They stare at each other a moment longer, then they both explode with laughter. 

Pete takes a step back and then another. He leans back against the massive oak table, settling down on the very edge of it with his feet firmly planted on the ground. He pulls Kao close, between his spread legs, and Kao allows it, resting his hands on Pete’s shoulders as Pete wraps his arms around his waist again. 

“You were gone when I woke up,” Pete says, staring up at Kao. “I missed you.”

Smiling, Kao strokes his lover’s hair. “I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”

“You would’ve been a snack enough,” Pete assures him teasingly. Then he adds, “But we can still manage. Since we haven’t had breakfast yet, it would still count as ‘morning sex’.”

Laughing, Kao says, “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

Pete rubs his face against Kao’s chest, then he replies, laughing, “For you, always. Besides… after the bedroom, the kitchen should be next, don’t you think?”

Kao blinks at him, then he gets it. “ _Sex_? In _here_?” he exclaims, scandalized.

Shrugging, Pete says, “Well, I wanted it to be the bathroom next, the second place to ‘do the deed’ as they say, but you had to go and ruin my plans. So, there you have it.”

Kao opens his mouth to protest but before he can do that, Pete sweeps him around, changing their positions - it’s easy since Kao’s leaning heavily against him, all unbalanced - and he pushes Kao down on his back onto the table’s polished top.

“We can’t have sex here!” Kao squeaks when Pete leans over him and lifts one of Kao’s legs up.

Grinning down at him, Pete asks, “Why not, pray tell? Your mom’s not here, my dad’s not here… we don’t even have _pets_ to stare at us.”

Kao tries to push Pete back but Pete doesn’t move. “This is where we _eat_! Do you _want_ me to blush every time we have a meal here together?”

“Yes,” Pete replies firmly against Kao’s lips. “That’s _exactly_ what I want. I can’t resist you when you blush!” Then he kisses Kao. 

And, really, Kao wasn’t all _that_ strictly against it in the first place, and feeling Pete’s tongue deep in his mouth and Pete’s hands rucking up his t-shirt, stroking his skin, Kao makes a soft, needy noise in his throat and then he wraps his legs around Pete’s hips and buries his hands in Pete’s hair and…

Day two and they’re already two rooms down. Pete would call that a success!


End file.
